


Moon

by yououui



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yououui/pseuds/yououui
Summary: Kurogane and Fai indulge in each other under the light of the moon.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is what everyone needs: fluffy smut. Lovely husbands in love having sex all night because why not?  
> The inspiration for this came from Moon by Kim Jonghyun. I've been listening to the song on repeat for a few days now, and I couldn't stop thinking of kurofai. I'll insert some lyrics at the bottom so that you can see some of the lines that really inspired me.  
> Enjoy!

It had started when they landed in Nihon, when Tomoyo had provided them rooms, food, a place to bathe, and clean clothes. And sake, of course, at least for the adults. Kurogane had been taking an evening walk with Tomoyo after they had all bathed and eaten, catching up on the time they had been apart, and eventually the two both retired to their rooms. Kurogane didn’t know what Tomoyo’s room held for her, but Kurogane returned to his to find Fai sitting just outside, sipping on sake, his hair free of any constraint, and bathed in moonlight.

And of course, Kurogane had sat beside the mage and began sharing the bottle of sake with him. Kurogane didn’t complain when Fai gradually got closer to him, and then eventually moved to sit in Kurogane’s lap, his cheek resting on the taller man’s shoulder. And then Fai nosed Kurogane’s neck, brushed his lips against the skin there, and dragged them up until they met with Kurogane’s.

Kurogane didn’t protest, just let Fai kiss him and kissed back, wrapping an arm around Fai’s waist without really thinking about it. Kurogane wasn’t sure if there was anything he liked quite as much as Fai’s mouth against his, because Fai’s mouth was warm and soft and tasted like the sake they were drinking. The kiss was deep and slow, no haste around the way their tongues slid against each other heavily.

They eventually pulled apart, and Kurogane could feel Fai’s hot breath against his face, could see the way Fai’s lips were pink and swollen. Fai’s skin was sensitive, and could turn red at the smallest provocation, and Kurogane loved it.

“Where is this coming from?” Kurogane asked, leaning his head back as Fai dragged a finger down Kurogane’s neck in nonsense patterns.

“I don’t know,” Fai said with a shrug of one of his shoulders, his hair falling over it as he did so. “Maybe the moon is making me like this.”

“The moon?” Kurogane asked, raising a brow.

Fai hummed and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Kurogane’s jaw and working his way down a tan neck. “Some people think the moon is very powerful. Maybe it took control of me,” Fai said, working his way back up Kurogane’s neck.

Kurogane’s lips quirked up. “So you’re blaming the moon for _this_?” He asked as a hand moved to cup Fai between his legs, and Fai moaned beautifully.

“That’s right,” Fai said, pulling away so that he could smile mischievously at Kurogane. “The moon.” He moved to straddle Kurogane, sitting up on his knees a bit so that he could look down at Kurogane, and he leaned in slowly, until their lips were just barely brushing each other.

_“Let me take you there.”_

Kurogane leaned up and captured Fai’s lips with his own again, kissing him deeper and stronger this time, and a delicious whine rose up from the back of Fai’s throat. Kurogane eventually moved his lips from Fai’s, traveling down the length of his long, pale neck and leaving pink marks in his wake. Fai let out a shivering sigh when Kurogane licked down the hollow space between his clavicles, and as he was about to move the thin material of Fai’s kimono out of the way of his chest, Fai dipped his head back down and caught his lips again.

Fai pulled away, slipped his hands under the folds of Kurogane’s kimono, laying cold, long fingers against Kurogane’s chest. He smiled, ran his hands down, ghosted over dusky nipples, and leaned in close. 

“Tonight, we'll do what I like,” He said lowly, and Kurogane didn’t object, only grinned and grasped Fai’s waist with his large hands, sliding them slowly down to his hips and then to his ass.

Fai smiled back and pulled a hand from Kurogane’s kimono to reach down and remove the tied sash that kept it closed. Fai ground down on Kurogane, who hissed in response, and pushed his hands up Kurogane’s shoulders and down his arms, pushing the kimono off.

Fai leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses along the top of Kurogane’s left shoulder, until he reached the seam where flesh met technology. “Should we move inside?” He murmured against tan, scarred skin.

“Only if you want to,” Kurogane said, and he felt Fai smile against his skin.

Fai moved off of Kurogane so that he could stand up, but before he could get far, Kurogane moved to stand up, wrapping his arms around Fai to pick him up with him. Fai yelped, but instantly wrapped his legs and arms around Kurogane and clung onto him as he was carried into their room. The door that led to their small outdoor area stayed open, keeping the room flooded in soft moonlight.

Kurogane looked up at Fai, who was running long fingers through his black hair, and Fai moved to meet their lips again as Kurogane sat down on their futon with Fai in his lap. Kurogane, again, moved his lips down Fai’s neck, and Fai tilted his head back for him, now grasping Kurogane’s hair as Kurogane nipped at his pale skin.

Fai sat up more and more on his knees as Kurogane moved lower, opening Fai’s kimono to give him more skin to explore. He reached a line of course hair, as pale as the hair on Fai’s head, and then Fai lowered himself a bit, so Kurogane’s gaze was more in line with his neck. Kurogane didn’t object, choosing to worry at Fai’s neck again, and then he felt one of Fai’s hands slide down, down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, until nimble fingers came to grasp his cock.

Kurogane grunted in response, and Fai leaned back so that he could look down at Kurogane with a sly smile on his face as his hand worked at Kurogane’s arousal. Kurogane reached a hand behind Fai in retaliation, squeezing the soft flesh of Fai’s ass. Fai hummed in appreciation, and when Kurogane spread the cheek, moved his fingers in just a bit so that they ghosted just barely over Fai’s hole, Fai gasped.

Fai let go of Kurogane’s cock, using his hand to swat Kurogane’s grasping hand away so that he could move down the length of Kurogane’s body. Kurogane watched Fai the whole way down, as Fai came to settle in the space between Kurogane’s legs.

It was suddenly very hot in the room for Kurogane as Fai’s scarred, pale fingers came to grasp his cock again, and then his kiss-swollen lips began working at the tip. Kurogane’s head tilted back and he heard himself breath out a curse as Fai teased him with his tongue. And when Fai moved further down, took more of Kurogane’s cock into his mouth, Kurogane forced himself to open his eyes so that he could watch.

He met the gaze of Fai’s blue eyes, and Kurogane could swear that even with his mouth full of cock and his lips stretched, Fai was smiling, looking smug at the effect he knew he had on Kurogane. Fai then shut his eyes and began moving his head forward and back, and Kurogane couldn’t help the hand that came out to grasp Fai’s hair.

Fai lowered his mouth over Kurogane’s length again and again, teasing the tip and underside with his tongue, until he felt Kurogane drip onto his tongue. He pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lip with the tip of Kurogane’s cock, and he licked his lips to break it. He looked up at Kurogane and smiled.

“Do you feel good, Kuro-sama?” He asked, crawling back up Kurogane’s body.

Kurogane swallowed, and let Fai join their lips, let Fai’s tongue slide over his so that he could taste himself, and he reached out to grab Fai’s hips and grind their crotches together. Fai whined into Kurogane’s mouth and pushed his hips down of his own volition the second time.

Kurogane undid Fai’s kimono and pushed it off thin shoulders, throwing it to the side of the room so that Fai was sitting over him completely naked. Kurogane moved away from Fai’s lips and put large hands over Fai’s ribs, moving Fai so that he was sitting up more on his knees. Fai followed Kurogane’s direction, sighing as large, calloused hands smoothed their way down his body and a warm mouth worked at his skin.

Fai stretched himself up more and more until Kurogane dipped his head and took the tip of Fai’s flushed cock in his mouth. Fai whimpered and grasped Kurogane’s hair with trembling fingers. Kurogane, from the angle he was at, could only work his mouth over the very head, so he teased Fai’s tip and slit relentlessly with his tongue until Fai’s thighs were shaking and more whines were escaping his throat.

When Kurogane eventually lifted his mouth from Fai’s cock, Fai looked down at Kurogane, his chest rising and falling and a smile on his face. “That was mean, Kuro-sama,” He said, and Kurogane just shrugged with a smile of his own on his face.

Fai leaned away and to the left, where a small vial of oil sat. Kurogane hadn’t even seen the thing when he walked in, and he wondered if Fai had obtained it when they were apart, or if Tomoyo had been her devilish self and left it for them. Either way, Kurogane was thankful for it.

Fai took Kurogane’s flesh hand in his and brought Kurogane’s fingers to his lips, taking two of them into his mouth and sucking on them briefly. Kurogane’s mouth felt dry as he felt Fai’s tongue work around and between his fingers, and eventually, Fai seemed satisfied and pulled the thick fingers from his mouth, upturning Kurogane’s palm to pour oil into it.

A fresh scent rose between them as Kurogane rubbed the oil into both of his hands. He moved his flesh hand to Fai’s hip, slid it back, over his ass and between his cheeks, until he came to Fai’s hole. He circled the sensitive area a few times, until Fai gave an insistent whine, and slowly pushed one finger in. Fai sighed shakily, his hips moving down against Kurogane’s finger as Kurogane’s other hand moved over Fai’s body, slicking it up with oil and giving it a beautiful shine.

Kurogane eventually worked in a second finger, and then a third, and then a fourth, and by then, Fai was a trembling, whimpering mess, his hands holding onto Kurogane’s shoulders to anchor himself.

“Oi,” Kurogane said, stilling his fingers. Fai’s throat bobbed with a swallow and he looked down at Kurogane. “You’re going to take me to the moon, right?”

Fai blinked, and then smiled and nodded, and then shut his eyes and moaned when Kurogane pushed his fingers in deeper before pulling them out completely. Kurogane slicked his cock with the oil on his hand and put a hand on Fai’s hips, guiding him downwards.

Fai followed Kurogane’s hand and sucked in a deep breath when he felt the tip of Kurogane’s cock against his entrance. Fai lowered himself, his head falling back as he sank down over Kurogane’s cock, his breaths short and shaky as he continue to move down until Kurogane was completely inside him. Kurogane swallowed and gripped Fai’s hips, sighing quietly against the skin of Fai’s neck.

Once Fai was seated entirely on top of Kurogane, the two looked at each other, panting into the air between them. Kurogane noticed that Fai’s pupils were blown out, so much so that the blue in his eyes were not much more than thin rings around deep black. Kurogane wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes were the same.

Fai smiled. “You know,” He said softly, his voice strained. “It doesn’t seem to matter how many times we do this. It feels amazing each time. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.”

“Fuck,” Kurogane cursed, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh at Fai’s hips. “Do you even know what you do to me?”

Fai’s smile grew. “I have an idea,” He said as he moved his hips in a small circle, making Kurogane’s head tilt back with another curse. Fai let out a breathy laugh at that and then dug his fingers into Kurogane’s shoulders, lifting himself up just a bit before lowering himself again with a shuddering sigh.

Kurogane held onto Fai’s hips, watching as the blond rose and sat back down, lifting his hips a bit more each time and letting out small moans of, “Oh, _oh._ ” Fai rolled his hips, pushing down further and Kurogane grunted in response. 

Kurogane slid his hands, still slick with oil, up Fai’s slim body, brushing the pads of his thumbs over peaked nipples before moving them back down to knead Fai’s thighs. Fai tilted his head back, keeping the same languid rhythm in his hips. Suddenly, his back arched slightly and he gasped, and Kurogane dug fingernails into Fai’s pale skin at the feeling of Fai clenching around his cock.

Kurogane swallowed and watched Fai, his eyes skewed shut in pleasure, his mouth hanging open in such a pretty way, and his hips stuttering before beginning a slightly quicker pace. The roots of his hair were darkened with sweat, the ends curling more from the moisture in the air and falling in waves down his arched back. His chest, hips, everywhere was shining with oil, gleaming in the moonlight, and Kurogane was entranced, unable to look away for even a moment from the beautiful specimen he had the blessing of spending the rest of his life with.

Kurogane grasped Fai’s hips again, pushing his hips up and his cock deeper into Fai’s ass, and Fai moaned, his voice cracking, and arched his back a bit more. He bit his bottom lip and whined as Kurogane continued to lift his hips up to meet Fai’s and push himself in deeper. 

“Oh, Kuro-sama, _oh!_ ” Fai moaned breathlessly, and he began moving his hips quicker, releasing a short, staccato-like moan with each thrust of Kurogane’s hips, accompanying the sound of their skin slapping together.

Kurogane groaned low and long, and shut his eyes when Fai leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Kurogane kissed him deep and slow, his flesh hand sliding along Fai’s hip until it reached his groin, and Fai whimpered into Kurogane’s mouth when Kurogane took him into his hand. Fai eventually pulled their lips apart when Kurogane began stroking him, his head hanging in pleasure, and Kurogane could feel Fai’s breaths ghosting over his skin in quick pants.

Fai moaned and leaned even closer, resting his forehead on Kurogane’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Kurogane’s neck. Kurogane buried his face into the hair falling over Fai’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of oil and soap mixed with the sweat collecting on Fai’s skin. He felt Fai tighten around him, felt fingernails dig into his back, and then Fai was coming into his hand with a cry into Kurogane’s neck. Kurogane was not far behind, spilling into Fai with a few quick, sharp thrusts and a low moan reverberating from his chest.

The two stayed there like that for a little while, simply holding onto each other and regaining control of their breaths. Eventually, they unwrapped themselves and Fai lifted himself off of Kurogane, crawling to lie down, settling in the space next to Kurogane and curling up with a satisfied smile on his face. Kurogane first grabbed Fai's kimono--the closest piece of fabric--and used it to clean himself off, and then moved to lie down beside Fai, swiping the kimono along Fai's stomach quickly before throwing it to the side and wrapping an arm around the blond who moved in closer and rested his head on Kurogane’s shoulder.

Kurogane’s hand settled at Fai’s hip and he absentmindedly rubbed the skin there with his thumb, staring up at the ceiling that was still illuminated by the moonlight.

“So, are you still going to say the moon made you so eager?” Kurogane asked, tilting his head down to look at Fai.

“Hmm?” Fai asked, opening his eyes and blinking up at Kurogane. He smiled, laughing softly, and shook his head. “Oh, don’t be silly, Kuro-sama. I was just joking about that.”

“So you were just that excited?” Kurogane asked, smiling, and Fai laughed again at the teasing tone.

“Does it surprise you?” Fai asked. He moved so that he was lying on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. “If you must know, I can tell you why.”

Kurogane raised a brow in curiosity, his hand having moved to Fai’s back in Fai’s change of body position. He dragged his nails lightly over the expanse of Fai’s back, the way he knew Fai liked it.

Fai smiled and shrugged, causing his hair to fall over his shoulder in messy waves. “I was just… Enjoying the evening. The sky is so beautiful here, and I couldn’t stop staring at all the stars and the moon,” He said, turning to look over his shoulder at the moon for a moment. He looked back at Kurogane, a soft, loving smile on his face. “And then I thought of you, how lucky you were to call such a beautiful place your home. And then I thought of us, living here one day, getting to see the same beautiful sky every night.”

Kurogane felt something warm bloom in his chest as he looked at Fai, silhouetted by the silver moonlight, looking content and happy. It was something Kurogane had wanted to see in the magician for a long time, and despite the way that things had changed, despite how often Kurogane was given the chance to see Fai like this, the sight still made his heart fill with love and joy.

Fai grinned, and Kurogane realized that he had let his feelings show on his face in a lovesick gaze and a lazy smile to match. Fai moved forward, pressing a kiss to Kurogane’s cheek, and then rolled onto his back and rested his head on Kurogane’s shoulder, looking out the door and up at the moon.

“I wonder what it would be like to go to the moon,” Fai said as he reached a hand out towards it. “I imagine it must be very beautiful up there, don’t you think Kuro-sama?”

“I know it is,” Kurogane answered, and Fai shifted a bit so that he could look at Kurogane in confusion. Kurogane smiled and twirled a piece of Fai’s hair in his fingers before he brought it close to his lips. “You took me there tonight, remember? I thought it was beautiful.”

Red bloomed across Fai’s cheeks, and he rolled to his side so that he could bury his face into Kurogane’s shoulder. “Kuro-sama is so embarrassing,” He murmured into Kurogane’s skin.

“What, you’re going to be embarrassed by that after everything else we did tonight?” Kurogane asked, tugging on a piece of Fai’s hair.

Fai lifted his eyes, looking up at Kurogane in a way that reminded Kurogane a bit too much of a cat. “This is different,” He said, and Kurogane shook his head, moving one hand behind his head as the other went back to scratching Fai’s back.

Kurogane felt Fai shift again and blinked when he felt soft, warm lips at the corner of his lips, and he turned his head to look at Fai, who was smiling down at him.

“Thank you,” Fai said quietly. “For always embarrassing me.”

Kurogane blinked again and then smiled. “I have to get you back for how much you do the same to me,” He said, making Fai laugh.

“Have I told you that I love you?” Fai asked, his finger tracing random patterns into Kurogane’s chest.

“I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice,” Kurogane said.

“Maybe I should say it again then,” Fai said, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Kurogane’s lips. “I love you, Kuro-sama,” He murmured against Kurogane’s lips.

Kurogane kissed Fai once more. “I love you too,” Kurogane replied, and then he pulled Fai back down to lie down by his side. “Now get some sleep. I’m sure Tomoyo will have some delicious breakfast made tomorrow that you won’t want to miss.”

“Oh, of course not,” Fai said, settling against Kurogane’s side. “Although, if this is the reason we sleep in, I can’t say I’ll be too upset.”

Kurogane smiled and pressed a kiss to Fai’s hair, and the two fell into deep, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt of Moon by Kim Jonghyun:  
>  _...What is in the sky_  
>  _What caught my eye_  
>  _I’m loosely holding you_  
>  _Excited to know what dream it is_  
>  _The thousands of moons_  
>  _The river above the sky_  
>  _I made it all..._  
>  _...I take you to the moon_  
>  _Talk to me baby_  
>  _I’m getting dirty thoughts_  
>  _I’m ok with going even further_  
>  _Only to me_  
>  _Talk to me baby_  
>  Link to the song with full lyrics can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8iB877oXjM)


End file.
